


Hushed Kisses

by RelentlessEndurance



Series: The Only One to Find Me [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26208784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RelentlessEndurance/pseuds/RelentlessEndurance
Summary: A prompt filled out on tumblr: Sneaking away to a hidden corner to share a secretive kiss.
Relationships: Female Altmer OC/Female Half-Elf OC
Series: The Only One to Find Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903390
Kudos: 2





	Hushed Kisses

It was yet another formal, noble occasion, with its formal, noble trappings. A political engagement that amounted to little more than childish court antics - only impressive to people who willingly played the courts games.

Lirreah was, to say the least, not impressed.

Of course, she was never easy to impress - at least not as far as this was concerned. She had little patience and social grace to play these games with people she hardly cared about, anyway.

However, with her cousin Andeyle gone off to Auri-el knows where, and her aunt more high-strung than ever, when she was asked to attend this event, she thought it wiser to oblige her.

So she would put up with it. For now.

It wasn’t all insufferable people and inane political games, however. To Lirreah’s delight, one of her longtime friends (and a more recent crush, if she was being honest), had been invited to the party. Zoyana, the half elven daughter of Lord Aesineal - a somewhat notable and a little bit controversial nobleman.

Her aunt despised him, as was her routine - and by extension, his daughter. And she absolutely despised that Lirreah had pursed a friendship with her. But of course, similarly to Andeyle, Lirreah did not give a shit.

So she found herself, sitting with Zoyana on a bench underneath a large, stained glassed window. The light filtered down through the glass and over them, casting them both in a warm, multicolored light that was, in its way, very flattering on the half elf. Lirreah had trouble paying attention to what was being said, trying to focus on not oggling her too much.

Though eventually, her companion seemed to catch on - her eyes gleaming mischievously when she did. It was a familiar glint, though one never aimed in Lirreah’s direction, and she’d turn away, color rising in her cheeks, embarrassed. 

Zoyana didn’t say anything, simply taking Lirreah’s hand and rising from the bench.

Lirreah would look up, surprised, her cheeks still flushed. “Wh-”

“Follow me?” She’d ask softly, tugging on her hand

“Ah… yes.” Lirreah would rise from her seat, uncertain of if she should let go of the half-elf’s hand, her own warm in it. It felt nice and she didn’t want to.

With that, Zoyana would lead them away from the larger gathering - out into and down an empty hallway, finding a nice quiet spot aside a bookshelf before she’d promptly turn on her heels, and look up at Lirreah, grinning wide.

“Was there something you wanted to-”

Lirreah was cut off immediately, as Zoyana stood on her tip-toes to take her face in her hands and pull Lirreah down to her level, planting a big and somewhat sloppy kiss on her lips. It lasted a generous amount of time, Lirreah breathing a little heavy and Zoyana looking quite flushed when all was said and done.

Oh. That wasn’t quite what she had expected.

“Well then.”


End file.
